Renegade
by TonyaAnn
Summary: This story follows the Hogwarts students when they are in their twenties, and now teachers. They still fight against Voldemort, and have a new companion...an American witch named Anya with a troubled history.
1. Chapter One

PART ONE:  
  
They were gathered in a comfortable room of the castle, a staff room they had never seen while students at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were waiting for Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School. Since Lord Voldemort had regained physical form seven years earlier, the world of witches and wizards had been transformed into one of constant battle. Many of the professors that were at Hogwarts at the time of Voldemort's reappearance were either doing their part in the struggle, or had lost their lives during the battle with evil. Only Hagrid and McGonagall remained from the time of Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Severus Snape's betrayal to Voldemort was a secret that had been revealed only a week earlier, and it was feared that he had joined the long list of dead. Albus Dumbledore, the beloved former Headmaster of Hogwarts and powerful wizard had sacrificed his own life three months prior to save the lives of Hermione and Ron. The four young adults, now in their early twenties, had returned to Hogwarts to help teach the new generation of witches and wizards how to fight against the growing power of Voldemort.  
  
Now, Headmistress McGonagall was informing the young teachers about their newest colleague, an American witch named Anya Haywood. She was a renegade who had never declared allegiance to either side. Yet, Albus Dumbledore had insisted she become part of the staff. He had written her a letter a week before he died. Her powers were strong, with a special affinity for seeing behind the veils of other's minds and a knack for precognitive abilities. Understandably, the young adults were nervous about her arrival, with the trust within the group still not yet strong. The tension between Draco Malfoy and the others was still obvious, old wounds still being fresh in their minds. However, evil times called for alliances in the most unlikely of places.  
  
During their discussion, a knock was heard at the door. McGonagall rose to her feet and said, "She has arrived." With a wave of her hand, McGonagall opened the door.  
  
Anya, even with her head held confidently, appeared uncomfortable as she entered. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at the witch as she walked in, her muggle attire sharply contrasting with the atmosphere of the castle. Her straight black hair was streaked with burgundy wisps. Her eyes, a piercing blue color, seemed to look straight into their souls. Her form- fitting jeans hung slightly off her hips, revealing milky white skin that disappeared underneath her simple black shirt. The awkward silence was broken as Headmistress McGonagall took Anya's face in her hands and said warmly, "Welcome child..."  
  
She turned Anya to introduce her to the other members of the teaching staff. "This is Hermione Granger. She teaches Transfiguration and will be able to help you with any questions you might have."  
  
Anya moved to shake Hermione's hand, but was instead met with an icy stare as their hands first touched.  
  
"Next is Ronald Weasley. The school just would not be the same without one Weasley or another within these walls. He is the Flying instructor and helps with Quidditch when we are afforded that luxury."  
  
Anya shook hands with a nervous Ron, who visibly blushed as their hands met in a quick handshake.  
  
"This young man is Draco Malfoy. He is the Potions Master."  
  
Anya reached to take the hand of the young man whose handsome face was hidden behind a smirk. The moment their hands touched, a bright light flashed in Anya's mind and was replaced with an image of a sleek white tiger. With a confused look on her face, she released the hand of the intriguing stranger.  
  
"And finally, we have Mr. Harry Potter. You will find it academically beneficial to quickly become acquainted with him. You will be joining him in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Your knowledge will be invaluable to those students." Anya took Harry's hand and returned his firm handshake and knowing smile.  
  
Headmistress McGonagall motioned for all to be seated. Hermione and Ron sat in a comfortable small couch with two cushions. Draco headed for the larger couch, but as Harry also seated himself on this couch, seemed to change his mind and opted for a high-backed chair. Anya moved to the couch with Harry and all turned to face. McGonagall.  
  
"Anya, dear, the floor is yours. Albus made me aware of your past before his death. As always, he was able to see things and 'know' things about you which should have been a mystery. However, I have no doubt that his observations were indeed factual." McGonagall silently laughed to herself, her eyes possessing the look of one who was remembering a dear friend, "But your colleagues here still see you as somewhat of an enigma. Would you like to share your past with them or shall I?"  
  
For the first time since her arrival at Hogwarts, Anya spoke, "Please Headmistress, I believe I would rather hear my story from the viewpoint of Dumbledore. Maybe then I'll be able to understand why I traveled all the way here...to become a teacher of all things." Though soft, her voice still held much power.  
  
With a smile, Minerva said, "Very well. But I believe I will allow a bit of visual aid, using a gift from Albus, that is for you to keep, Anya."  
  
As she finished speaking, Minerva pulled a small orb from her robes. After she whispered to it, a strange light started to illuminate the room and a moving picture was projected onto the wall.  
  
"My words will tell the story, yes, but these pictures are the captured memories of time that will stay with you. Anya's story began a little over 25 years ago, before her birth. Her story starts with her parents here in England...with her father, Richard Haywood, and her mother, Elaine Diggory. "  
  
Images of Anya's parents appeared before them. They were a beautiful couple, whose love seemed to surround them. Despite herself, Anya's eyes began to fill with tears. However, this beautiful scene soon changed to one of horror.  
  
"Voldemort was gaining powers and the Haywoods made a difficult decision to move to the United States. Elaine was pregnant, and the safety of their unborn child was at the forefront of both of their minds. They left their home, family, and country and migrated west. Once there, Richard Haywood worked diligently with the American wizarding community. All magical inhabitants of the world realized that everyone would suffer should Voldemort succeed. All seemed to be going well for the Haywood family. Their beautiful baby girl, Anya, was healthy and even as a two year old was already exhibiting extraordinary magical abilities."  
  
"However, that happiness came crashing down. Elaine was more powerful and secretive than even her own husband knew. She had been working closely with Voldemort the entire time, becoming his emissary to the United States and gaining followers for him throughout the country. However, her betrayal to her husband ran much deeper...she also made a blood oath to turn over their daughter to Voldemort. He could sense the power in the child, and wanted to raise Anya in his evil ways. To control a girl who could one day become the most powerful witch in the world was a temptation even Voldemort could not resist."  
  
"One fateful night, Richard discovered Elaine's deception. Instead of confronting her at the time, he first wanted to remove Anya from her dangerous surroundings. Elaine, aware of his discovery, sought to stop the escape of her husband and young daughter. As they struggled, Anya tried to run to her parents only to be thrown back and look on as both of her parents died. It was another family whose lives were destroyed by the evil of Voldemort. A muggle friend of the family soon found the shocked child and what remained of her parents. The muggle, Chloe, knew Richard and Elaine's true powers, and fearing for Anya, took the child. Together, with her husband, they fled with the tiny witch to raise her as their own. All the while, Voldemort was sending his followers to find Anya, the daughter of his faithful servant Elaine, complete with all of Elaine's powers. Of course, his plans and searches were stopped when he encountered an infant named Harry Potter."  
  
Anya's tears now flowed freely as she sat stiffly on the couch. She was surrounded by strangers who were discovering her most painful memories, and was left feeling completely helpless...a feeling that the young witch was not accustomed to having. Hermione's icy gaze had been replaced with one of sympathy. Ron's head hung low, trying to contemplate what else had happened in the life of the mysterious new teacher. Draco's eyes were glued to the wall, which seemed to be the only appropriate place for his stony gaze to turn. Harry gently took Anya's hand, attempting to comfort and empathize with his newest companion.  
  
Minerva McGonagall's normally steady voice continued, filled with emotion, "Time went on. Chloe and her husband, Alan Bosley, raised Anya as their own child. However, these muggles took great care in keeping her wizarding heritage alive, though secret from all others. She studied magic in secret while attending muggle schools. She seemed to learn even the most difficult charms and spells without effort."  
  
"At seventeen years old, the horror of her past finally seeming to have disappeared, she received word from England. Some of her family had tracked her down and sent her both sorrowful news and a warning. Her cousin had died, murdered by Voldemort.... her cousin, Cedric."  
  
A sharp intake of breath could be heard in the room. The eyes of the young teachers widened as they remembered the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. Harry hung his head as his own eyes began to fill with tears over his fallen Hogwarts' companion.  
  
"Anya knew that she had to take great care now that Voldemort was returning to power. She suffered from a constant inner struggle between the dark influence of her mother and the love of her father. Anya chose to help no one, but to serve herself and protect her adoptive parents. Her plan worked well until she turned 24, a little over a year ago. It was at this time that she witnessed the death of her second set of parents. They were killed by two wizards who had been sent to find Anya for Voldemort. He still desired the power of Elaine's daughter."  
  
"Anya was thrown into a whirlwind of anger and uncertainty, not knowing whether to blame only Voldemort or whether she should also hold those that made Voldemort antagonistic accountable as well. She trusted no one and would give her allegiance to none."  
  
"Three months ago, Anya received a letter from Hogwarts, handwritten by Albus Dumbledore, himself. In ways that only Dumbledore himself knows, he was able to learn of Anya's circumstances. He asked her to be part of the staff, requesting that she assist in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was aware that her ability to "read" others and be able to anticipate the actions of others so quickly would be highly useful, particularly if she could help the students heighten these skills. However, he was also aware that some of Anya's powers were much darker, though not even he was sure of the extent of her abilities. Perhaps he assumed that you young teachers could sway her opinion. Perhaps he knew that her presence here would be valuable for another reason." McGonagall's voice stopped momentarily, allowing the heaviness of the room to settle in on the inhabitants. As she continued, she turned to look into Anya's bright blue eyes, "Regardless, he believed in her completely, and now, she has joined us."  
  
With her last words, the picture on the wall vanished. She stood and placed the orb back in her robes.  
  
"This orb, Anya, will be given to you at a later time. Now, I believe I will leave you in the capable hands of Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry. They will show you around as well as answer any questions you might have. Become acquainted quickly, it's only one week before our students will arrive." 


	2. Chapter Two

PART TWO:  
  
Minerva McGonagall left the five young adults in the room. All shifted uneasily before Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
"Ummm, well, I guess we should show you around first. Some of the places in the castle can be confusing at times, but you will get used to it rather quickly."  
  
With that, Harry stood and went to the door, closely followed by Anya and Draco. Ron watched Anya walk to the door and was shaken by a smack to the back of his head.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?!" Ron whined, looking at Hermione while rubbing his head.  
  
Hermione huffed and stood, throwing a glance back over her shoulder as she said, "I could look like that if I wore muggle clothing too, you know? It doesn't take all that much talent to turn the head of a muggle boy. Apparently, you would fit in just fine!"  
  
Ron chuckled as he caught up with Hermione. "So that's what has been bothering you."  
  
Hermione shot Ron a frosty glare to which he replied, "Yeah, I always knew you loved me."  
  
Ron and Hermione soon caught up with the others as they entered the Great Hall and Harry began, "This is where you'll first meet the students at the Sorting Ceremony and feast."  
  
Anya looked at her guide with a puzzled expression, "The Sorting Ceremony? What would that be?"  
  
Harry replied, "The Sorting Ceremony is for the first year students. They each take a turn wearing the Sorting Hat, which will determine which House they belong to. There are four houses: Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will learn more about the history of each house later, I'm assuming. Basically, the houses work together and achieve points for accomplishments or lose points for disobedience. As a teacher, you will find those rules particularly interesting."  
  
Anya's tour continued, with each companion taking turns describing the locations. Hermione gave a moving, but rather long-winded description of the library. Ron proudly showed the Quidditch field. Draco described the classrooms and dark passageways. These turns continued until they had covered the entire distance of Hogwarts and the tension had almost completely disappeared.  
  
The last portion of the tour was Anya's own bedroom. The other four began to leave, with Draco being the last to walk to the door. Suddenly, Anya was reminded of the white tiger she had seen and understood its meaning.  
  
"Draco, one last question before you leave, please. Why exactly have you never told any of the others that you are an Animagus?"  
  
He whirled around, both startled and defensive at the same time. "I am quite certain that I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
Anya smiled slightly, glad for a bit of a challenge, "Perhaps I am mistaken, but if you were one, what would you become?"  
  
Draco's lips curled into a smile, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Probably a snake, being the head of Slytherin and all."  
  
Assuming victory, he turned to leave, but was stopped by Anya's words, "Oh, I see. So, you would rather be a snake, a wretched creature that crawls about on its belly, seeking to deceive, rather than a tiger...a white tiger, brilliant, powerful, beautiful, and dangerous all at the same time. To each his own, I guess."  
  
Anya turned her back to the shocked Slytherin only to hear a deep rumbling growl. Suddenly, she was pinned to the floor by a white tiger, which transformed to an angry Draco Malfoy.  
  
"How did you know that?! Even my own father has never suspected that I have this ability. How does an orphan witch raised by Muggles know my greatest secret?"  
  
Anya angrily pushed Draco off her, and proceeded to transform into a sleek black panther, swishing her tail fiercely. Draco looked on in amazement as Anya returned back to her human form.  
  
She quietly approached the now standing Draco to whisper quietly in his face, "Now, we both share a secret, Malfoy. But I will warn you only once. Do not ever attack me again nor talk to me with such a haughty tone. You are no better than I, and if you push me you will soon discover that I can make sure that no thought that you have in your tiny, prejudiced mind will be secret from me."  
  
With a venomous glare, Draco wheeled around and left Anya to be alone. Anya followed and closed the door to her chamber, and returned to a chair in her room. She sunk into the comfortable piece of furniture and hung her head, speaking softly to herself.  
  
"Fantastic, Anya. You are just incredible at making friends. Maybe next time you could even leave someone sobbing on the floor, just for kicks."  
  
She kicked off her shoes and looked around her room. As she picked up some of the foreign objects in her room, a fresh surge of loneliness filled her.  
  
"Oh, why am I here? Dumbledore must have been wrong about me. And the others, I don't have to read them to know they don't trust me. They broadcast it in their every action. And why should they trust me? I don't even know what my future holds."  
  
A disheartened Anya collapsed on her bed, fingering a silver necklace in the shape of a star, a gift from her father, Richard. As she lay there, contemplating all the reasons why she shouldn't stay, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Anya, it's Hermione. I just thought you might want a little help organizing your things."  
  
Anya glanced over at the trunk, which contained what few belongings she had actually brought with her. Though unpacking would not be a difficult task, she found that she did long for companionship.  
  
She gracefully lifted herself from the bed and opened the door, "Sure, Hermione. There's not much, but it would be nice to have someone with me while I am familiarizing myself with the room."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, I'm afraid I haven't been much company so far. I just wanted to apologize for my lack of friendliness earlier."  
  
As she spoke, Hermione nervously adjusted the folds of her deep blue robe. Anya smiled as she began to realize what was normally the cause of such behavior in girls.  
  
"Oh blast it," Hermione finally said in frustration, "I truly do hate sounding like such a ninny. You see, I was just plain jealous. You come in all beautiful and mysterious in your muggle clothes. And, to be completely honest, I've become quite accustomed to being the only female about, well, one our age anyway."  
  
Anya laughed and said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Ron quite fancies you."  
  
Hermione blushed and started to protest before finally giggling and saying, "I know. We've been so ridiculous with each other for years now, neither of us willing to just go ahead and say what everyone apparently already knows."  
  
Anya smiled and quietly said, "Thank you for coming. I was just thinking of fifty different reasons why I should leave, but your coming makes me think I should stay for at least a little longer."  
  
Hermione's countenance became more serious, "Don't go, Anya. We need you. Dumbledore never did anything without a reason. I am positive that if you don't stay here, Voldemort will quickly make his way to you...and I can't bear to think of you as our enemy."  
  
"Hermione, I have no desire to join forces with Voldemort. I doubt that I can explain this to any of you so that you would understand, except for perhaps Draco, and I'm certain that HE won't desire a chat with me for quite some time. Anyway, it's just that things aren't always clearly black and white, good and evil. There's a certain appeal in the power of darkness. To understand and even desire some of that darkness does not necessarily make one evil. It just means that they go about getting their results in a different manner. I am a friend of darkness, Ms. Granger, but I'm no friend of Voldemort. I will not betray these students that I am to teach nor will I betray the trust of Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I believe you, Anya. And I hope that we CAN become friends. It does get rather difficult to tolerate these boys at times, charming as they think they are." Hermione paused, not sure how to start the next question. Finally, she simply said, "You mentioned Draco a moment ago, did something happen?"  
  
Anya sighed as she sat on her bed again, "Let's just say that sometimes my powers lead to accidental discoveries. Mr. Malfoy was less than pleased with a discovery I made about a secret he held close."  
  
Hermione studied Anya's sad face before responding, "Draco has many secrets. Believe me when I say that I never dreamed that I would trust him, but I do. Though his alliance with us seems shaky, I believe he is true. While in school, I thought he was nothing more than a cruel, pompous jerk. However, he's suffered much in the same fashion as both you and Harry."  
  
Anya raised her eyes to look at her new friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa, were strong supporters of Voldemort and they were raising Draco to become the same. However, as Draco grew older and started to develop his own strengths and opinions, Lucius would try to tighten his hold on his son. Narcissa would watch, torn between her loyalty to Voldemort and her husband and the love she had for Draco. He and Lucius would battle, always leaving Draco severely injured. Finally, Narcissa could take it no more and began making plans to leave with Draco. Voldemort, mindful of Narcissa's plans, warned Lucius. Lucius decided to kill his wife, and frame Sirius Black for her death. His plan went along perfectly, until Draco walked in at the exact moment Lucius was murdering Narcissa. In his angry son, Lucius found an adversary more powerful than he imagined possible. Lucius barely escaped with his life. Draco sought refuge in the only place that he knew would not turn him away. He returned to Hogwarts. He returned to Dumbledore. Though it was difficult for Harry, Ron and I to trust him, we understood that his life had been more complicated that we had imagined. I guess he's much like you described yourself, Anya. He's not evil, merely a friend of darkness. I guess there's a choice that some have to make...either to befriend the darkness or be consumed by it."  
  
Anya wiped the free-flowing tears from her face and said, "I felt some of the darkness within him, but I didn't know what had caused it. There's something about him though. I just wish I knew what it was."  
  
"Oh Anya, just be patient with him. He never really warms up to anyone that I've ever seen, but he has his moments."  
  
Hermione looked at the muggle clothes that filled Anya's trunk, and broke the heavy mood with her tinkling laughter. Anya followed her glance and soon joined in.  
  
"I guess I'm going to need some new clothes, huh?" Anya said as she looked at Hermione's robe, "No offense, but do ALL the chicks dress like you and Ms. M. down there?"  
  
Hermione took Anya's hand and led her to the door. "Let's go get you some proper witch attire. And don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to find something that fits your, ummmmmm, personality." 


	3. Chapter Three

PART THREE  
  
Outside, the sky was dark. Ron and Harry were making their way to the Great Hall for a late dinner.  
  
Ron was talking excitedly to Harry. "And THEN I said, 'Yeah, I always knew you loved me.' Honestly, Harry, I don't know what's wrong with that girl. I never know what she's thinking."  
  
Harry smiled knowingly in response, "My friend, I think you know more than what you let on."  
  
Both friends laughed as they entered the dining area, only to find it deserted. They looked around, expecting to see the faces of the Headmistress, Hagrid, Draco, Hermione, or Anya.  
  
Ron grinned slightly as mischief sparkled in his eyes, "So Harry, do you s'pose this means more food for us?"  
  
The young teachers sat down for a quiet dinner and speculated on where their companions were located.  
  
"The girls are the easiest to figure out," Harry began. "I suppose they are still shopping."  
  
"Well, come to think of it," added Ron with a tinge of satisfaction, "I'm not much surprised that Malfoy didn't show. I saw him not long after we left Anya. I'm telling you Harry, I don't think I've seen him look that sour while walking these halls since the day he was bounced around as a ferret."  
  
Harry swallowed hard to suppress the laughter that threatened to emerge over that memory of his one-time enemy. "Hagrid is probably just working." he finally said through choked giggles, "We'll go see him after we finish. It's McGonagall that has me curious."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione saying, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked up to see a beautiful pair of witches in new robes staring back at them.  
  
"BLOODY," Ron began as Harry joined in to finish the statement in unison, "HELL!"  
  
Hermione shyly modeled her new look for her long time friends. Her loose fitting robes had been replaced with one that better served to show off her tiny figure, complete with striking navy fabric.  
  
"I'm not planning on forgetting my old look completely, of course," Hermione started nervously, "It's just that Anya insisted I try something new. I'm still not sure what to think. Perhaps this isn't appropriate attire for a teacher. I better ask Headmistress McGonagall. She might suggest..."  
  
"Hermione," Ron said quietly, interrupting her nervous chatter. She stopped, and looked at him expectantly. "You look beautiful."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione flushed furiously, but they seemed to be proud of the small step Ron had just taken. Anya met Harry's gaze and they both smiled at the obvious love their two companions shared.  
  
Anya excused herself, and walked back to her room. Her graceful, fluid movements matched the new lavender robe that now adorned her slender body. The robe consisted of long sleeves that loosely flowed to her sides and a form-fitting bodice. A chain of silver stars that were worn over the robe accentuated her waist and hips. This chain of stars matched the single star she wore around her neck.  
  
Harry's eyes followed Anya as she exited the room, and he realized that for the first time, he felt excluded from what was going on between Ron and Hermione. Unsure of what to do or say, he also excused himself. As he was nearing Headmistress McGonagall's office, he heard footsteps quickly approaching his direction. He had only to look up to see a familiar, beloved figure swiftly falling upon his location.  
  
"Sirius! Are you back so soon?"  
  
The face of Harry's godfather was stern. His entire countenance caused Harry's very soul to fill with dread.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you are here. I want you to be with me as I meet with Minerva."  
  
The two silently entered Headmistress McGonagall's office, to find her waiting. "Ah, I see you have already located Mr. Potter then, Sirius. Please, be seated and share your news."  
  
Sirius motioned for Harry to sit. "I think I would prefer to stand at the moment, Minerva. There's much to discuss."  
  
Sirius began to pace in an animalistic pattern as his raspy voice began "I've lost two of my best contacts in the past week and have been unable to locate any information on Severus. The last I was able to discover, he was alive, but only because Voldemort seemed to have been distracted by something else. During that time, Severus, badly injured, was left to be watched by a witch named Laralyn. It was then that we lost track of both him and the witch. Minerva, I'm afraid that he, too, is gone."  
  
The emotion in Sirius Black's voice was unmistakable. He and Severus Snape had finally developed a working respect for each other.  
  
He continued, "This is quite possibly the worst time for our informative sources to have been lost. Voldemort is definitely occupied with something at the moment. Movements of the Death Eaters around the country have increased drastically over the past few days. Something is getting ready to take place; I feel this with everything that I am. The only problem, we don't have a damn clue as to what, when, or where."  
  
Minerva McGonagall listened calmly and then simply said, "I do not believe that the situation is quite as bad as it would appear, Sirius. Anya Haywood arrived today per request of Albus. She is to become a member of our teaching staff, and hopefully, our ally."  
  
Harry watched quietly as all the color drained from his godfather's face.  
  
"She's here?" Sirius spat out quietly. "Minerva, do you realize what a potential danger that girl could be...what potential danger she could bring to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I understand the potential situation. However, I am certain that I can safely assume that you would not suggest going against one of Dumbledore's last wishes. Give her a chance; she has been through much. Only talk to..."  
  
"I have no interest in conversing with her." Sirius said darkly, his eyes glistening with emotions that even Harry was unable to discern.  
  
McGonagall smiled patiently, "Nevertheless, Sirius, you will meet her. We can only assume that Voldemort has discovered her presence here and that he will try to get to her."  
  
It was at this point that Harry finally spoke up as he raised himself from the couch, "But I thought that Hogwarts was the only place Voldemort could not enter in to. Dumbledore's spell protects it from him."  
  
"Yes, Harry," the Headmistress began, "Hogwarts is protected from entrance by Voldemort. However, there are other ways he can reach Anya. He could send someone. He could lure her away. We mustn't forget Anya's heightened sensitivity to thoughts...he may find a way to reach that child that we would never suspect."  
  
Sirius' prowling walk continued, as he seemed to brood about the topic. Finally, he spoke ferociously, "So, what do you propose? Harbor this witch who has never actually shown that she wanted to be loyal to us, risk the school and the lives of the students, all the keep HER protected?"  
  
Harry stared, his mouth agape at the words of Sirius aimed toward someone he had never met.  
  
McGonagall replied firmly, "Actually, Sirius, that is precisely what I propose. We must keep her away from Voldemort if we possibly can. Albus made those instructions quite clear to me, and I intend to do everything in my power to protect that girl."  
  
Sirius clenched his jaw, obviously wanting to protest, but seeming to ultimately decide to respect the wishes of Dumbledore as he sighed, "Very well then. We must make everyone aware of the situation and keep them on alert. The students will be arriving soon and we have no idea what form Voldemort's plot will take. The darkness is moving all around us, Minerva, and I fear that it is about to overtake us."  
  
McGonagall nodded and then looked to Harry, "Harry, will you please ask Anya and the others to join us? We have much to discuss." 


	4. Chapter Four

PART FOUR:  
  
-----INSIDE THE DARK CASTLE-----  
  
There was a fire blazing in the dimly lit room. Even the dancing flames could not seem to penetrate the heavy darkness. The silence was soon broken by voices as the door opened slowly.  
  
"My Lord, Anya Haywood was spotted in Diagon Alley with that mudblood, Granger," Lucius Malfoy said with disdain.  
  
A sinister laugh escaped from the mouth of Lord Voldemort, "And that is shocking to you for what reason, Lucius? After receiving her personal invitation from Dumbledore, of course there's enough of Richard Haywood left in her to make her think that she can be one of them."  
  
Voldemort was slowly running a finger along his wand as he continued, "However, there's another force inside of her that is much stronger." His words were accentuated, as a moving picture appeared on the wall of Elaine Diggory, Anya's mother. "You see, Lucius, it is her destiny to come to me. She will become my daughter of darkness."  
  
Lucius nodded, a malevolent grin spreading across his face, "Then the plan is to continue as scheduled?"  
  
"Yes, my dear servant, with the added power we will gain from our next endeavor, Hogwarts will fall, and Harry Potter will be destroyed."  
Meanwhile, in the Hogwarts castle, another Malfoy was pondering. Draco sat sullenly in his chamber, trying to determine his reaction to Anya's discovery of his secret. He knew that his anger that was near the surface was beginning to fade, but he also felt something else, something deeper, something he could not yet grasp. However, he was determined to regain his composure completely, unwilling to allow his newest colleague to realize how much she had unnerved him.  
  
He looked in the mirror, readjusting his white blond hair that now covered his head freely instead of being tamed by gel, like it had been during his youth. He smiled, pleased with his reflection. For an instant, Draco Malfoy appeared simply as a handsome young man instead of the wizard whose legacy seemed to be built upon a confident and often cruel personality. His blue eyes momentarily reflected the sadness he held within his heart, before being replaced with a look of confident strength.  
  
"My emotions are my only weakness," he said quietly to himself, "if I am ever to gain the revenge my soul desires, I must remain focused and strong...always strong."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door followed by the voice of Harry Potter.  
  
"Draco? McGonagall would like for you to come to her office. We're having a meeting with Sirius."  
  
Draco opened the door to see a young man whom he had once hated with every fiber of his being. Instead of seeing him with hatred, Draco now viewed him with trust. The young Malfoy did not claim anyone to be his true friend, yet the bond he felt with Potter was undeniable. Of course, Draco didn't feel that this information was something that needed to be made obvious.  
  
"Whatever, Potter. I'll be there when I can. I'm sure it's nothing more than one or all of us having to save the world...again."  
  
Harry smiled as the door was closed in his face. "Yeah, good ole Malfoy," he said to himself sarcastically, "What would we do without his words of warmth."  
  
After Harry had collected Ron and Hermione, he saw Draco making his way into McGonagall's office. The four former Hogwarts students seated themselves around the room that already contained Sirius and the Headmistress.  
  
"Harry, did you find Anya as well?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, Headmistress. She was just finishing putting away some of her things and she said she would be down immediately."  
  
Harry's words were punctuated with an opening door and Anya's entrance. "I'm sorry," Anya said breathlessly. "That took a little longer than I had anticipated."  
  
Minerva McGonagall smiled slightly as Anya found an empty seat beside Hermione. "That's alright, dear. But just keep in mind that there will be times when you are summoned that the matter may be more pressing, and you should respond appropriately."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Anya answered quietly.  
  
"Now," McGonagall began, "I believe we have an introduction to make."  
  
As McGonagall's hands gestured, Anya's eyes followed and noticed the dark looking stranger for the first time. Anya's mind reached out to gather information about the man who was studying her intently. She was quickly met with a wall of powerful emotions from the stranger, and could not gather more information without the man being made aware of her searching.  
  
"This, Anya, is Sirius Black. He is a loyal friend of the school, and godfather to Harry."  
  
Anya's eyes darted to Harry's face, searching for information about this new person. She suspected that Harry knew something of what was about to be said, but his face revealed nothing.  
  
Finally, Sirius Black began to speak, "We asked that you all be present to receive a warning. Voldemort's forces have been moving and there is a general consensus that he has set some sort of plan in motion. Both Minerva and I feel that the school is in danger, particularly the newest staff member.  
  
With these words, Sirius' eyes focused on Anya, his somber expression never relaxing. He continued relaying his message, with his tone growing more and more strained. "Voldemort is most certainly seeking Anya, both for her powers and for her connection to one of his most valued followers."  
  
Anya listened, but felt anger growing inside of her. The man's antagonistic feelings toward her were obvious, and the reference to her mother was almost more than she could bear.  
  
Still, he continued to speak, "So, as a precaution, we've decided that Anya is to have a watcher." Sirius paused wanting to make sure that his double message would be clear to Elaine's daughter, "This watcher will not only guarantee Anya's safety, but the safety of the school as well. Of course, we will ask Harry to fulfill this position since both he and Anya will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
Around the room, mutterings could be heard. Draco seemed to be dissatisfied over the selection of Anya's watcher, Hermione was trying to determine the reason for Sirius's heightened dark mood, and Harry was responding with surprise to what was being asked of him.  
  
However, all was silent as both Sirius and Anya stood, her eyes locked onto his with a venomous glare. "I have no clue who you are, or what it is that I have done to you, but I do NOT need anyone to watch me, not for my protection and certainly not for the protection of the school from me. It is obvious that you neither like me nor do you trust me. Honestly, that is no concern of mine, but do not dare to accuse me of bringing danger to this school when it wasn't by my doing that I came here in the first place."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked on, unaccustomed to seeing anyone openly defy Sirius in such a manner. They watched as the grace of the young American witch seemed to transform into dangerous malice.  
  
Sirius, his eyes also ablaze with fury, began to step closer to Anya as he began, "I will do everything in my power to keep this school and Harry safe. Because Dumbledore and McGonagall have placed trust in you, I will accept that you are staying in a position here. However, until the time that comes that you prove your trust, I will assume that you are no different than your..."  
  
Sirius' voice trailed off as he reached Anya, and his eyes focused on her neck.  
  
She said angrily, "That I'm no different than who? My mother? How dare you! What right do you have..."  
  
Anya was interrupted as Sirius' hand began to move toward her neck, his eyes still locked in the same position.  
  
"What are you doing?" she sputtered as she was unsuccessfully attempting to knock his hand away.  
  
Finally, Sirius slowly lifted the silver star necklace Anya wore around her neck. As he began to speak again, his harsh voice has become much softer and emotion-filled. "Where did you get this necklace, Anya?"  
  
"From my father, why?" she replied as she stood stiffly, unsure of how to react.  
  
"When did he give it you, may I ask?"  
  
Anya finally pulled away, but most of her anger had dissipated as she thought of her father. "He gave it to me the day he discovered my mother's betrayal, the day they both died. He said it was for protection."  
  
Sirius turned, his eyes seeming to be focusing on images that were far away. He slowly sat down on the couch, a look of realization covering his face as he said, "He knew. I can't believe that he knew."  
  
Anya looked at him with a confused expression. "What? My father? Is that who you are talking about? What did he know?"  
  
Sirius looked down, "That necklace Anya, it wasn't your father's to give, though I believe in the end it was his right. That necklace belonged to your mother, and it does offer protection. The power behind that protection comes from a strong force. That protection is powered by love."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
Sirius looked up to face Anya, Elaine's daughter, and for the first time he allowed himself to see the physical resemblance between the two. As his dark eyes started to shine with unshed tears, he said, "I know, Anya, because I was the one who gave that necklace to your mother." 


	5. Chapter Five

PART FIVE:  
  
Anya sat back down in her seat, her legs suddenly unable to support her weight. "But why?"  
  
Sirius sighed quietly and surveyed the younger faces that were viewing him with disbelief. Finally, his eyes caught McGonagall's.  
  
With a slight smile and nod, the Headmistress said quietly, "Go ahead Sirius, she has a right to know, and I believe you need to remember."  
  
"Anya, I guess first, I owe you an apology," Sirius said with much difficulty. "After all these years, I still felt the need to be angry at someone over the loss of your mother. Then, you enter Hogwarts with your mother's features and confidence. It was obviously too much for me to deal with and I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius shuffled nervously, seeming to be uncertain about what to say next. His thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall's voice, "It's usually best to start at the beginning, Sirius."  
  
"Of course, the beginning. The beginning would take us back to when I was a student in Hogwarts, a Marauder of course," Sirius said, unable to hide the gleam in his eyes. "While there, I met a young couple whose pairing was quite surprising. Richard Haywood was a wonderful fellow and member of the Quidditch team for Hufflepuff. His girlfriend, Elaine Diggory, was a beautiful, intelligent member of Slytherin."  
  
His story was interrupted by a snort of contempt from Draco, "Slytherin and Hufflepuff?!" The Slytherin leader said in disbelief with a hint of disgust.  
  
The storyteller allowed a smile to touch his lips. "I said it was surprising, young Malfoy. The both endured quite a bit of teasing and worse during the first part of the relationship. I'm not sure if was due to Richard's kind heart or Elaine's withering glances, but their relationship was finally accepted. It was during this time that I befriended the two older students. It was during this time that I began to fall in love with Elaine."  
  
Sirius paused, searching Anya's face for a reaction. Finding only a blank canvas of unresponsiveness, he continued, "Well, to save you from all the tawdry details..."  
  
Sirius was again interrupted, this time by the voice of a curious Weasley. "Oh, no, we have time. And being responsible adults, we live for details now. Just ask Hermione. She shares details about EVERYTHING and we actually want to hear THESE details."  
  
Ron's outburst was silenced by stern looks from all around. Finally, he admitted defeat, "Fine then. Tell your story however you like. I'll just sit over here, disguising my boredom with a jovial smile." Ron allowed an exaggerated grin to touch his lips while leaning back in his seat.  
  
Sirius continued, his voice taking on a tone that was reflective of the distance of time his story was covering. "I liked Richard, that's why being in love with Elaine was so difficult. All that time trying to hide it from him. All that time trying to woo Elaine away. She would shower me with words and kind glances, but never more. Finally, she told me that her path had been determined and Richard was to be the one she walked with. She said her dreams had revealed this truth." Sirius' gaze grew darker as he continued. "It would seem that perhaps we both underestimated Richard's observational skills. I would guess that even then Elaine was carefully planning with Voldemort."  
  
Anya's face was unreadable and she said, "That is one possibility, but not the only one. You can't blame me for wanting to believe that some portion of my parents' love was real instead of a carefully constructed plot."  
  
Sirius nodded, "That's understandable and quite possible. I have been wrong before. Though I gave up on being with Elaine, I still loved her. Once I discovered that she and Richard would be moving to the States, I channeled all that love into a protective spell contained within a silver necklace. The day I gave that necklace to Elaine in secret was the last day I saw her alive. Given the outcome of the situation, I don't think she ever wore that jewelry..." Sirius cleared his throat and focused again on the group, indicating the end of his story. "Now, Anya, perhaps you can clear up the last portion of the mystery for me and tell me more about how this necklace was passed to you from your father."  
  
The focus of the group again shifted from Sirius to Anya. Their faces reflected the intense thoughts held within their minds, scarcely being able to comprehend all the new information they were hearing.  
  
"Honestly, I don't remember more than what I've already told you. I was still very little and I was watching my Daddy who seemed more scared than I had ever seen him. He went to my mother's special box and pulled out a necklace I had never seen before. As he put it around my neck, he told me to always wear it because it would protect me," Anya's voice steadily grew softer as her story continued. "Those were the last words he said to me."  
  
Silence enveloped the room. Finally, McGonagall spoke, "Then it would appear, Anya, that your father had amazing foresight. And you, Sirius, produced a very powerful protective charm. For it was that necklace that must have saved Anya's life as two very powerful adults wizards lost theirs."  
  
As she spoke, McGonagall walked over to Anya, reaching to lift the necklace. "And it would appear that this piece of jewelry still has much power left and perhaps even an important service still to serve."  
  
"Minerva, do you think..."  
  
Sirius was stopped by the uplifted hand of McGonagall.  
  
"I think, Mr. Black, that the time has come for us to retire to our chambers. It has been a very long and eventful day for us all, particularly for our newest professor. I believe that a good night's rest is in order and then perhaps the stillness of sleep can bring us enlightenment to be joined by the hope that dawn will surely hold."  
  
The group slowly moved to the door, heavy with thought and weariness. The voice of Ron could be heard echoing in the corridor, "Why can't anyone just say that the conversation is over and to go to bed? It would be so much simpler that way. Instead, everyone talks like they are a bunch of bloody poets or something..."  
  
As Anya entered her room, she turned to catch the gaze of both Harry and Draco upon her. She sighed, closed the door, and quickly prepared for bed.  
  
"England really should come with a warning label," she thought as her head hit the pillow, "because this place is certainly full of surprises.  
  
As Anya fell into a deep sleep, her necklace began to glow.  
  
The wispy fibers of the dreamworld tickled Anya's bare feet as she waded through the corridors of Hogwarts. She was dream-walking, an experience that she often had but was not able to determine whether it was physically real or only in her mind. She instinctively seemed to flow through the castle. Finally, she reached a closed door that looked vaguely familiar from her earlier tour. Inside, she heard the sound of a sleeping a person, a person that Anya's mind was able to dance around and touch. The sleeping person was male and Anya was surprised by the sudden certainty that he was dreaming about her. She sensed his dream flow in joy, only to be abruptly changed to one of great struggle. Just as Anya was ready to reach out further to discover the identity of the dreamer, the tendrils of wisp began to fade around her and she felt herself being tugged back into her own sleeping body.  
  
Anya awoke with a start, the contents of her dream quickly beginning to recede into the back of her mind. She looked around her dark room, and with a feeling of security drifted back into a now dreamless sleep. The glow from her necklace began to fade. 


End file.
